Opowiadanie:As you wish, Admiral: cz. 13.
Stół z holoprojektorem zamigotał, w ułamku sekundy przeskalował obraz i pokazał sylwetkę Anarona Tarkina. Był to młody człowiek, mający nie więcej niż sto osiemdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu, gładko ogolony, w regulaminowej, krótkiej fryzurze, z cofniętymi ramionami. Stał na baczność. Na reszcie ktoś, kto potrafi okazać szacunek. - Witam panie Tarkin. Cieszę się, że bezpiecznie pan do nas dotarł. Najmocniej przepraszam, za to niezręczne pytanie, ale jaki pan ma stopień? Znałem pana głównie od strony aktywności politycznych. Dopiero niedawno się dowiedziałem, że zasilił pan szeregi naszej floty, dlatego jeszcze pana właściwie nie tytułuję – zaczął Malthus. Musiał zaprezentować to, że to on tu jest gospodarzem i decydentem. Oczywiście znał stopień Anarona Tarkina, ale musiał jakoś podprogowo dać do zrozumienia, jak niewiele kapitan ma do powiedzenia, a odniesienie się do stopnia wydawało się dobrym pomysłem. - Witam Wielki Admirale. Nic strasznego się nie stało. Mam stopień kapitana, ale ja nadal widzę w lustrze jedynie polityka w mundurze i choć uczestniczyłem w paru potyczkach, to nie mówił bym o sobie jak o wielkim dowódcy – odarł uprzejmie, choć sztywno kapitan. - Rozumiem. Raz jeszcze pana witam, kapitanie. Niestety tu musimy zakończyć uprzejmości, bo wróg nie śpi. Nie tylko nie śpi, ale i ląduje na planecie, która należy do Imperium. Nie wiemy co się dzieje z garnizonem. Te rebelianckie pomioty blokują skany planetarne i wszelkie transmisje. Osobiście optuję za zbombardowaniem wszystkich potencjalnych miejsc desantu wroga. Może przy tym ucierpieć aglomeracja paru miast, może jakaś instalacja imperialna, ale i uzyskamy pewność, że wróg nie wysadzi swoich żołnierzy na planecie. - Efektem tego będzie upadek morale naszych żołnierzy, bunt na planecie, zniszczenia spowalniające gospodarkę i w efekcie spadek wydajności tutejszych stoczni. Musimy zyskać na czasie. Spróbujmy podjąć rozmowy. W ich czasie może nawiążemy kontakt z garnizonem i ustalimy co się dzieje na ziemi, a na bombardowanie orbitalne zawsze będzie czas. - Rozumiem pańskie stanowisko – odpowiedział Malthus. Gospodarka, wydajność, morale... Może i nie rodzina, ale nazwisko zobowiązuje. Anaron nawet się nie zająknął o cywilach i o tym, że to by była zwykła zbrodnia wojenna – Spróbuję nawiązać kontakt z wrogim dowódcą. Natychmiast się rozłączył. Tarkin był typowym, bezdusznym służbistą, nieco ekscentrycznym i o niecodziennych poglądach, ale o tych ostatnich rzeczach wiedział z holonetu. Niestety Malthus musiał go tolerować. Dowództwo po tragedii nad Endorem starało się trzymać to wszystko w jednej kupie, ale kolejne planety uciekały Imperium przez palce. Strata imperatora, kolejnej ogromnej stacji bojowej, sporej części floty i ogromnych finansów w imperialnych aktywach... To wszystko co raz bardziej utrudniało zadanie. Głowa potężnej rodziny Huttów nie żyła, więc wiele układów szlag trafił. Anaron miał polecieć w samo serce tego burdelu, a Malthus miał tego dopilnować. Gdy tak rozmyślał, łącznościowcom udało się nawiązać kontakt z jednym z wrogich okrętów. Oczom odzianego w śnieżnobiały mundur Wielkiego Admirała ukazał się średniego wzrostu mężczyzna z krótką brodą, włosami w kontrolowanym nieładzie i kombinezonie pilota, który był zdjęty z ramion, a jego rękawy oplatały pas rebelianta. - Z kim mam przyjemność? – zaczął od razu Malthus, pomijając wszelkie grzeczności. - Jestem komandor Kenet, pełnię obowiązki zastępcy tej grupy bojowej – odpowiedział hologram rebelianta. – A z kim ja mam przyjemność? - Jestem Wielki Admirał Malthus, dowódca Piątej Samodzielnej Grupy Bojowej. Chciałbym omówić warunki waszej kapitulacji. - Ty? Ty chcesz, żebyśmy to my złożyli broń? Morderca Kesinijczyków, strzelający do cywili psychopata, bombardujący miasta i kolonie szaleniec chce, żebyśmy sami podłożyli swoje gardła pod jego blaster? Swoją drogą gratuluję awansu. Gdy zginął mój brat, byłeś jeszcze admirałem. - Skoro masz takie podejście, to zrobimy tak, twoi ludzie będą ginąć, dopóki nie zdecydujesz się rozważyć mojej oferty. Pani porucznik, działa bombardowania orbitalnego od 3 do 6, kierunek 010, kąt... – spojrzał na swój datapad, kliknął parę razy i kontynuował wydawanie rozkazu. – Kąt 025. Wykonać dwie salwy z pełną mocą i raportować osiągnięte efekty. Trzask i terkot ustawiających się dział musiał być dość głośny, by usłyszał go człowiek po drugiej stronie holograficznego łącza. Rozejrzał się, pewnie po dostępnych mu ekranach, ale ze zdziwieniem musiał dojść do konkluzji, że nie wie jak będą ginąć jego ludzie. Zaraz się dowie. Cztery szmaragdowe kule ognia powoli sunęły przez próżnię. W polu widzenia, nim pierwsza salwa osiągnęła cel, pojawiły się kolejne cztery smugi. Ciężki okręt MC75 był po kolei rozrywany przez kolejne, trafiające go pociski. Osłony nieszczęsnego statku nie mogły zatrzymać ognia, służącego do rażenia celi naziemnych. Komputer nie identyfikował tego jako zagrożenie, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie nie był do tego zaprogramowany. Nikt nie używał dział przeznaczonych do bombardowania orbitalnego, do ostrzeliwania okrętów kosmicznych. Wypluwane przez nie pociski były zwyczajnie zbyt powolne, ale w tym przypadku statek wroga również był powolny, bo już wcześniej miał uszkodzone silniki. Efekt był porażający. - Wroga jednostka niezdolna do walki, sir. - Poproszę dokładny raport uszkodzeń w czasie rzeczywistym, tylko nieco głośniej, by komandor nas słyszał. - Tak jest, sir – pani porucznik przełknęła ślinę i zaczęła zdawanie raportu podniesionym głosem. – Okręt MC75 wrogiej floty został trafiony ośmioma pociskami do bombardowania orbitalnego. Trafienia rozerwały przedziały amunicyjne na sterburcie i rufie okrętu. Hangar został doszczętnie zniszczony. Mostek prawdopodobnie eksplodował, bo brakuje odczytów z czujników widma elektrycznego. Nadajniki nie działają, skanery lub ich oporządzenie zostało zniszczone. Sekcja medyczna na dziobie płonie, sekcja medyczna na rufie okrętu została rozerwana podczas eksplozji, część logistyczna z kantyną oficerską i stołówkami jest całkowicie zniszczona. Ponad połowa silników również jest zniszczona. Reaktory uległy zniszczeniu lub ciężkim uszkodzeniom, a ich wydajność nie przekracza ośmiu procent normy dla tego typu okrętu. Sekcje mieszkalne wrogiego statku przestały istnieć. Magazyny w sekcjach dwunastej i dwudziestej czwartej również. Na całym pokładzie szaleje ogień. Wszystkie kapsuły ratunkowe na kilu okrętu zostały wystrzelone puste, prawdopodobnie przez zwarcie w systemach. Wszystkie wrogie działa na tym statku są pozbawione dostępu do amunicji, albo zniszczone. Na pokładzie pozostało około tysiąca istot żywych, a ich liczba sukcesywnie maleje. - Dziękuję, wystarczy. Usiądziemy do rozmów, komandorze? - Ja nie, za to mój dowódca kazał przekazać, że nie ma innego wyboru i jest zainteresowany propozycją. - W takim razie zapraszam. Ja jestem gotowy. Wycofać bombowce – rzucił do porucznik Vitte. – Wyślijcie myśliwce, ale niech nie atakują niezaatakowane. Mają tylko pilnować, by rebeliantom coś głupiego nie strzeliło do głowy. - Obawiam się, że mój dowódca jest unieruchomiony na pozbawionym zasilania statku. Musi pan do niego polecieć. To zaintrygowało Malthusa. Więc dowódca dowodzi z okrętu bez zasilania. Imponujące. Mimo tego, że to śmierdziało pułapką na kilka lat świetlnych, Wielki Admirał postanowił polecieć na ten okręt flagowy. - A więc polecę do niego. Tylko żadnych wygłupów. Wszyscy wasi ludzie mają już klęczeć z rękami splecionymi za głową. Jak ktoś będzie stawiał opór, to po prostu zginie. Jeśli jakiś statek otworzy ogień, to rozwalimy waszego dowódcę i tę korwetę medyczną ze zniszczoną połową silników i nieaktywnymi osłonami, która jest w sektorze 0803. Jeśli jakiś myśliwiec się zbliży, to zostanie zestrzelony, a wspomniane statki zniszczone. Wszelkie inne głupie pomysły, takie jak stawianie min, tworzenie energetycznego echa czy rozlewanie paliwa, etc. będzie się to kończyło takim samym skutkiem. Dotarło to do pana? – przemówił Wielki Admirał. Choć ryzyko nie było mu obce, to wolał uniknąć głupiej śmierci. I tak już wychodził na naiwnego, lecąc na ten odcięty od świata statek. Musiał jakoś zminimalizować ryzyko. - Zrozumiałem. Nic nie będziemy kombinować, aż do momentu otrzymania informacji o wynikach rozmów. - Jeszcze jedno, komandorze. Niech ludzie na tym statku natychmiast zamkną wszystkie grodzie. Od tego zależy ich życie. Mają wszystko zabezpieczyć i zejść w głąb okrętu. Jak się nie posłuchają, to zginą, ale wtedy mogą mieć pretensje tylko do siebie – dodał. Odwrócił się od holostołu i zwrócił się do koordynatora hangaru. – Przygotować mój prywatny prom, i okręty abordażowe. Niech dwie eskadry myśliwców oczekują naszego startu. Poinformujcie piąty batalion z pokładowego legionu, że ma być natychmiast w tych statkach abordażowych w pełnej gotowości bojowej. Moja prywatna ochrona leci w drugim promie. Wykonać. - Jak pan sobie życzy, Wielki Admirale. |Poprzedni= As you wish, Admiral: cz. 12. |Następny = As you wish, Admiral: cz. 14. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania